More than just friends?
by Longy909
Summary: Goten and Trunks go into the woods to finish their treehouse, but not only do they find a new enemy to defeat, they also find more about themselves and each other... Possible angst later on.
1. Prologue

Title: More Than Just Friends?  
Author: Longy909  
Pairing: Trunks x Goten Disclaimer: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama.

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryan and Mothman for being so great!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot sunny summer's day and trunks and Goten had been playing all afternoon and by now they were both quite tired,  
so they went and sat by their favourite tree up a few minutes from Goten's house. "Phew it sure is hot today Goten." Said trunks towards Goten. "You can say that again Trunks…" replied Goten. "Phew it sure is hot today Goten" said Trunks again. The two boys laughed at this remark and they both lay down next to each other in the shade of the tree. "Wow I'm bored… Hey Goten wanna go swimmin'? Huh, do ya?" "Well sure, ok Trunks," said Goten only partly sure of this answer.

The two boys went down the lake on the other side of the forest that lay between civilisation and Goten's home.  
Trunks started taking his clothes off and Goten picked nervously at his own clothes as he watched Trunks strip down into his undies. He'd never seen anyone apart from his brother change before.

"Well c'mon Goten aren't you coming in?" asked Trunks. "Huh? Oh...Well sure I suppose..." But before Goten could start to undress himself Trunks marched his way over and was already tearing his clothes off for him. "Hey… Trunks!" shouted Goten but Trunks didn't take much notice. Now Goten was stripped down to his undies and Trunks started to slip off his underwear very slowly, and took them all the way off leaving him very much exposed. "Now we'll leave these over here to dry," said Trunks. You could tell it was hot by the way the underwear was soaked with sweat.

Goten was red in the face now. "What's the matter Goten? Shy?" teased Trunks. "N...No..." said Goten shyly. "Well come take mine off then" demanded Trunks. Goten slowly walked towards Trunks and slowly took off his Underwear… After Goten had slipped them all the way down he stared at Trunks' penis, it was much bigger than his was. Trunks looked at Goten with a puzzled look. "What's the matter Goten? Never seen one of those before?" "What? Oh… I was just…" Trunks interrupted him.  
"I understand Goten, I am older than you after all." Trunks all of a sudden noticed that Goten's penis had gotten bigger. "Goten! What's happened to your penis!?" exclaimed Trunks. "What? Oh look, it's getting bigger" Goten's Penis had indeed got bigger but not by much.

"Wow Goten let me touch it." Said Trunks. "O...Ok Trunks…" said a nervous Goten.  
Trunks started prodding Goten's Penis, "Ooh that felt nice do that again" "What? This?" asked Trunks and started pulling the foreskin back and forth. "Ohh yeah that feels great" and Goten started sighing, as it felt so good. "Hey Goten, don't steal all the fun, do that to me!" said Trunks. "Alright then" and Goten started rubbing trunks limp Penis. "Hey that does feel good, Goten" Trunks said to Goten "Keep doing it!"

And Trunks penis started getting bigger too. Trunks started stepping backwards as it felt so good and as Goten followed to keep doing this activity Trunks tripped over a log and both boys fell on top of each other. The two boys fell in a most awkward position. Trunks turned around in mid air to break his fall better and Goten kept on falling and Goten's Mouth somehow got onto Trunks Penis.

"Goten! What are you doing?" shouted Trunks. "Well it isn't my fault I landed on you like that!" said Goten becoming shy again. "Well, it did feel good I suppose, do it again!" and Goten started to lick and suck Trunks smooth balls and Penis. "Ohh, Goten keep doing that, that's amazing!" and for the next half and hour or so, Goten and Trunks took it in turn to do these various activities.

"Hey, im still quite hot, lets go for a swim." And at that Trunks grabbed Goten around the midriff and threw him into the lake.  
At first Goten didn't appear from underneath the water and Trunks thought he was kidding around.  
But when Goten didn't come up from the water Trunks got worried and dove right in. At this point Goten Jumped at him and the two boys wrestled around in the water having a really fun time.

After a few hours of playing around in the water the boys decided to call it quits and go home.  
As the two boys got dressed they shot each other occasional looks.  
"Hey Trunks pass me my boot will ya?" asked Goten "Sure, here" and Trunks passed Goten his boot. At this point Goten tried putting his boot on and lost his balance and hopped quite close to the edge of the lake trying to put his boot on.  
"Hey, Goten look out!" but by the time Goten had noticed it was too late.  
He had fallen right in the lake and when he emerged he was soaking.  
You could just make out the outline of his penis through his dripping training uniform "Aww, no im all wet now!" said Goten embarressed at how he fell in the lake.  
"Hey, Goten, no biggie. We can just goto your house and get you changed"  
"Yeah, cmon let's go!" said Goten.

After 10 minutes they arrived at Goten's house. As Goten went inside he called inside, "Mom, Dad, Gohan"  
"Hmm, they must be out" said Goten.  
"Come on in while i get changed." Goten said to Trunks.  
And the boys both went into Goten's room and Trunks watched Goten undress again.  
"Hey, Goten?" "Mmm" replied Goten as he struggled to take his wet t-shirt which stuck to his well built chest.  
"That was fun earlier wasn't it?" asked Trunks.  
"Yeah i suppose it was" replied Goten taking his trousers off and placing them on the floor too.  
"Wanna do it again sometime"  
"Sure", said Goten with a mischieavous smile on his face...

Thanks alot! thats my first fanfic so not too much bad reviews!


	2. Awake?

Title: More Than Just Friends?  
Author: Longy909   
Pairing: Trunks x Goten   
Disclaimer: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama. 

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryan and Mothman for being so great!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Goten's PoV:

As i woke up i saw Trunks laying on top of me. He was splayed all across my body and i couldn't move an inch.  
"Argh..." I struggled to move but he was quite heavy, despite his fine figure.  
His fine figure... it was hard to believe that our friendship had lasted so long.  
I suppose i should tell him that im gay, but im afraid of losing him as he is so dearest to me.  
I'll never forget the fun we had on that summers day.  
"Mmmm... ahh... Go...n...." mumbled Trunks.  
Hmm he must be dreaming again... wait, did he just say my name?  
"Ohh, my sweet Trunks..." i say aloud, and as i did this i wrapped my beautiful saiyajin tail around him.  
Our tails grew back since they were cut off the years before, its probably because we are young and we have higher metabolism then most people.  
"Mmm... ahh... Goten... ahhh...." moaned Trunks, now more profound as i tightened my grip around him with my tail.  
Ok, well he IS dreaming about me then... i thought to myself.  
Trunks then started to wake up and i quickly took my tail from around him before he realised i was awake...

Trunks PoV:

"Oh... what a lovely dream..." i thought to myself.  
As my eyes opened i saw the ceiling of Gotens room come into focus and i could feel something being taken from around me.  
"Hmm?" i started to move and felt Goten was underneath me.  
I turned myself around, looking for a place to put my left hand and only finding his chest which i gently place on his chest as not to wake him up.  
I then placed myself next to him, not too far, not too near. So i was close enough to smell his sweet scent and just far enough away so when he woke up i wouldn't seem too close.  
I could just see his tail twitching in excitement, whatever he is dreaming about, it must be nice.  
Goten then stirred and turned his head towards mine and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Good morning Goten." i half-whispered, half-spoke gently to him.  
"Ahhh!" yawned Goten.  
"Goo...goo... good morning Trunks!" he finally managed to finish within the disguise of yet another yawn.  
"Ready to train today, Trunks?" Goten said to me.  
"Sure!" i replied, but with this he started to wave his tail in front of my face.  
"Hey stop that!" i told him.  
"Only if you can catch it!" teased Goten...

Normal PoV:

"Hey, im gonna get you!!" said Trunks as he dived on top of Goten, waving his tail.  
"Ahhh, noo, nooo not there anything but there!" screamed Goten as Trunks tickled him.  
"Ahahahah stop, stop, Trunks stop ahahhahaa" screamed a struggling Goten.  
At this point Bulma walked in and saw the two boys wrestling around on the double bed.  
"Well i was just coming to tell you that breakfeast is ready" said Bulma "But it looks like you're already busy" teased Bulma.  
"Hey, were coming right now!" said Trunks as Goten pulled him backwards, but Goten lost his balance near the edge of the bed and both boys fell on top of each other in a heap.  
"Boys these days..." she said as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen area.  
As Trunks got up from the heap, he eyed Goten up and down...

Gotens PoV:

Trunks stood up from the mess on the floor, and just stared at me with his sky blue eyes as i stared back at him.  
My tail started wagging insanely, i hope he doesn't notice.  
"Hahaha! Are you boys quite finished?" boomed a voice from the doorframe. It was vegeta.  
"Err, we were just..." but Trunks couldn't finish what he was saying.  
"Save it for later, brat" chuckled Vegeta as he walked out the room and towards the Kitchen.  
"Come on Goten.." smiled Trunks... lets go...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! i know not a good ending to chapter 2, i hope it was long enough for you i excuse the mis-grammer and stuff i havn't slept yet

thanks to the reviews i got, without; ab-angel, Cyborg-22 and Ryu-Mizu for inspiring me to make this more than a one-shot  
i've also allowed annonymous reviews for these now so hopefully i'll get alot more!


	3. The Plot Thickens

Title: More Than Just Friends?  
Author: Longy909 Pairing: Trunks x Goten Disclaimer: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama. 

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryan and Mothman for being so great!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Normal PoV:

Goten and Trunks finished wrestling and walked through into the kitchen where Vegeta was pestering Bulma, who was cooking breakfast.  
"Vegeta! You'll just have to wait like everyone else!" Bulma told Vegeta.  
"But i'm hungry now!" moaned Vegeta. "And what are you staring at?" he barked at Trunks.

Trunks PoV:

"Nothing father!" i chuckled as dad stormed past me to sit down on the sofa.  
"Hey mom! Me and Goten are going to go out a bit before breakfeast!" i told my mom.  
"We won't be long!" i shouted as me and Goten went into the hallway to get our shoes on.  
"Hey, Goten? Do you remember where we were going?" i said towards Goten in a teasing manner.  
"Err... well... erm... i forgot again..." muttered Goten, a little dishearted.  
"Were going to that lake, remember chibi? You know.. the one with the cool treehouse those people built?" i told Goten.  
"Oh, oh yeah! I remember now!" and Goten grinned at me.  
I grinned back and started buckling my boot facing away from my chibi. Wait, i've never said MY chibi before. I might be getting overprotective, but i feel something for him. Everytime i look at him my tail gets uncontrollable and i feel something deep in my gut.  
Its such a wierd feeling. I don't understand it...

Gotens PoV:

"Trunks? Shall we go?" i asked Trunks.  
"Uh...." Trunks was daydreaming again... he's been doing that alot recently. I wonder what he's thinking about?  
"OI! TRUNKS!" i shouted into his ear. He jumped about 3 feet into the air and then fell over on his butt.  
He looked up at me slowly and grinned at me. Such a cute grin... wait? Cute? I don't say stuff like that...

Normal PoV:

The two boys went out of the Capsule Corporation round the back way so they could fly away without making any attention towards themselves.  
They flew South-East to a small forest where they were building a small treehouse 150ft up in the trees.  
"Hey Goten pass me that hammer will ya?" Trunks asked Goten.  
"Sure thing Trunks!" replied Goten and he bent over to pick up the hammer lying on the floor.  
Trunks stared at him and looked him all over and felt a strange tingling sensation all over his body.

Trunks PoV:

What is this feeling! My balls are tingling slightly, my tail is twitching again, i can't help it he's so beautiful.  
I think... im falling for him... even though i like girls, there's something... different...

BOOOM

"Huh!? What the hell was that!" i asked Goten.  
"I dunno but look outside Trunks!!" he exclaimed.  
I looked outside and saw a burning ball of rock sitting buried in the ground about 20 miles away.  
It was glowing red with dust everywhere, i could sense an enormous energy coming from it.  
"Do ya feel that Goten?" i asked him wether he felt the power too.  
"Yeah, i feel something..." he replied.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"WOAH!" That was too close Goten... Let's get outside so we can see what's happening"  
I flew out the door with Goten right behind me. We both sped out of the forest to see another meteor hitting our treehouse obliterating it and sending it into the ground along with the meteor and surrounding trees.

"Awww... that took us ages..." he moaned.  
Goten looked down at the ground so i pushed his chin up gently with my finger and stared at his deep black eyes.  
"Don't worry chibi (chibi!? aw no i said it out loud this time...) it'll be fine, we can rebuild it again"  
"I suppose..." he replied.  
"Anyway, let's go see what these meteors are about..." i told him.

Normal PoV:

"Ok... i guess..." said Goten and followed Trunks down towards one of the meteor's.  
"Hmm?" Trunks was staring at the meteor. "What's inside there?" Trunks was still staring at the meteor.  
"Do you feel it Goten? It's strong whatever it is!" Trunks said excitedly.  
"Hmm, what if whatevers in there comes out and eats us Trunks?" Goten joked with Trunks.  
"Well, i won't let him eat you Goten! I'll protect you whatever happens!" Trunks told Goten.

Trunks PoV:

Hmm, i did it again! I can't stop myself being so protective over him.  
Ah well i wonder what's inside this meteor here? I can feel great power coming from insi.  
Crack  
"Woah!" i exclaimed whilst Goten got startled so much he fell over on his butt.  
"Ouch.." I heard him moan, but i was too concerned with this meteor here.  
I peered into the small crack that appeared inside of it.  
All i could see was blackness and a small black form moving around in the apparently hollow rock.  
"Hey Goten, look at this!" i told him.  
He came over and i moved aside to let him look. As he peered into the meteor it let out an insanely loud crack and water seeped out of every direction from the meteor covering Goten completly and getting me a little.  
Goten was soaked and as he turned to me I started laughing at him standing there drenched in the clothing until i noticed his penis sticking out slightly from his wet clothing.

Gotens PoV:

How embarresing, yet again, i'm the soaked one and Trunks gets to make fun of me.  
"You did that on purpose!" i told Trunks.  
"No i didn't!" he replied.  
"Did"  
"Didn't"  
"Did"  
"Didn't"  
"Ok you didn't then, but can i go and get changed? I'm really, really, really cold!" i told Trunks.  
"Ok, but we have to get back here fast so we can see what these meteors are all about"  
As i took off i felt Trunks power level come up right behind me, so i knew he was following me.  
But then i felt another power level behind him, it was really high, and it kept growing. I've never felt power as big as this!  
I stopped and Trunks did too, we looked around to be frightened beyond belief to see what we were looking at...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes i know, long time since update and a short chapter.  
Don't worry! im gona write one as soon as i wake up i just had a writers block and i forced myself to write this so sorry if its really bad and i know its really short sorry sorry. And also the next few chapters will begin the main story so stay tuned!!!

And once again thanks for the reviews! The more i get the more it encourages me to write!!!!


	4. The Attack

Title: More Than Just Friends?  
Author: Longy909 Pairing: Trunks x Goten Disclaimer: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama.

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryan and Mothman for being so great!

-

Normal PoV:

"Do you see, what i think i see Trunks?" Goten asked Trunks, his mouth barely moving as it was fully open from staring at the massive shadow towering above them. "I do Goten, but i have no idea what the hell it is!" Trunks replied to Goten, he too, gawping at the shadow.  
"I think we better get outta here!" Goten said to Trunks.  
Trunks nodded and the two powered up to super-saiyajin and flew as far away from the being as fast as they could.

Swoooooosh

"Oh no! More are coming Trunks!" Goten shouted over a terrific roaring sound of 1000 meteors hitting the earth with more of these creatures inside.  
"Whatever they are, we better warn our fathers. Let's warn mine first Goten, its closer!" Trunks told Goten.  
"Alright... I suppose..." he said quietly and with that they changed direction towards West City and in the general direction of Capsule Corp.

Trunks PoV:

Swoooooosh

"Holy! That one almost hit you Trunks!" Goten shouted towards me.  
"Well, let's hurry up then Goten!" i told him. And with that we both put on double speed.  
We both arrived at capsule corp to see that a meteor had hit right through the middle of the labs.  
"Man... that's lucky it hit the labs and not my bedroom!" i joked with Goten.  
"Hahaha!" Goten started laughing but another meteor had started hurtling towards him.  
"Goten! Look out!" i shouted. I knew he wasn't going to react in time so i dived at him in mid-air catching him around the midriff and missing the super fast meteor which now obliterated into the ground.  
About 20 seconds had gone by when i realised i was still holding him close to me.  
"Oh, sorry Goten." i told him whilst blushing heavily.  
"Phew! That was close Trunks! Huh? Huh?" he teased.  
"Yeah, too close..." and i started to think to myself. What if he did get hit? What would i have done?  
Would i have been ok too? Would he have survived?  
"Truuuunks?" Goten called into my ear.  
"You daydreaming again?" he cooed into my ear.  
"Cmon Goten! Let's find my dad!" i half-shouted at him. I was getting anxious to where my mother was and my father.

Swoooooosh  
Swoooooosh

The sound of the meteors was almost deafening in my ears.  
Wait... it stopped.  
"Goten, it stopped..." i called to Goten.  
Goten merely looked around to see if i was right.  
It was so quite, almost as if the world had come to a stand-still.  
"It's so quite Trunks!" Goten called to me but i was concentrating too hard on finding energys similiar to mine and Gotens.  
I couldn't sense anyone... wait! Is that Gohan's energy? Yes!  
"Cmon Goten! I sense your brother!" i called to him and he immediately turned to me and followed as i shot off into super speed.  
We both were speeding insanely fast towards the source of his energy when we came across a massive shadowy figure blocking the way.  
It was about 120ft high with no appearance but blackness. "Woah" me and Goten chimed together. "Goten. I think were gonna have to fight it!" i said to my friend. "Let's fuse!" i told him.

We shot towards the ground, found a flat piece of land and got into the position. "Fuuuu" we said at the same time "Ssuuuion" almost complete... "haaa" but as we said the last word the shadowy figure raised what appeared to be it's foot and kicked Goten into a cliff.  
The creature let out a deafening roar and then set it's eyes upon me. I figured Goten would be alright so i shot up towards it's face level for an attack.  
The shadow let out another screeching roar which could be heard from miles around. But just as i was about to unleash an attack fury at the shadow creature, i could sense 5 others coming this way. I turned around to see that they had surrounded me, and now Goten, who had recovered from being hit by the cliff and come to my side. "Goten, if you have a suggestion, suggest it now!" i mumbled to Goten.  
"I was going to ask you the same question, Trunks..."

-

OoOoOoOoOo What will happen? Will Goten and Trunks be ok? What are these shadow creatures?  
And where are the rest of Goten and Trunks' family's?  
Find out on the next chapter!

Btw, sos for short chapter i will try and write the next one longer.  
Thanks for the reviews so far! Your helping me to become a better writer! 


	5. The Attack: Part 2

Title: More Than Just Friends?  
Author: Longy909  
Pairing: Trunks x Goten  
Disclaimer: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama. 

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryan and Mothman for being so great!

-

Trunks PoV:

Hmmm, this is bad. There are five shadow creatures in total surrounding us, and i don't know what to do.  
They are all very powerful. The only way for us to beat them is if we fuse but they attack us if we try.  
I know! "Goten... i got a plan." i whispered to my black haired friend. He just listened contently.  
"You fly up, i will fly down and we will meet over there." i finished revealing my obscure plan to my friend and he just stared at me. "Err, i don't understand Trunks..." Goten said to me. "No time Goten! There attacking!"

Goten immediately powered up and flew up as hard and fast as he could, whilst still dodging the shadow creatures.  
Whilst four of the creatures were busy two of them noticed Trunks and got ready for an attack.  
Right, this is it!

Normal PoV:

Trunks flew down as fast as he could and at the last moment he pushed himself up and the shadow creatures hit the cracked ground. He then flew towards Goten, who was now waiting for him on a grass ledge.  
"Goten! Go now!" Trunks shouted towards him. Goten flew upwards but, already, the shadow creatures had caught up to him.  
"GOTEN!" Trunks shouted. He flew over there when he felt even more of the evil presences around him.

Trunks PoV:

No! It can't be! How are we going to get out!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR" i shouted at the top of my lungs. I felt my power level raise immensely and realised my short burst of anger turned me super saiyajin. Now i can fight my way out to Goten to fuse.  
Six more shadow creatures had arrived now and me and Goten had six each to deal with.  
Both of us couldn't handle one, let alone six each!  
I threw a punch at the nearest one, who dodged it easily which then it threw it's other arm down and knocked me into the ground.  
"Ow." i said to myself. "That hurt." I didn't have any time to react. Another creature threw there arms flying into my face...

Gotens PoV:

"ARRRR" i heard Trunks scream in the near distance.  
Oh no! "TRUNKS!" i screamed.  
Right! That's it! Nobody, i mean, nobody hurts Trunks! I felt my anger rising.  
How dare they hurt him! A shadow creature was about to attack me.  
They won't hurt him! "ARRRRRRRRRR" i let the anger flow through me, engulfing me, empowering me.  
I had now turned into a super saiyajin.  
"Time to kick some ass!" i told all the shadow creatures. "Trunks i'm coming!" i shouted off in the direction i heard the scream.

The shadow creature threw his arms at me, i dodged them and pushed against his chest which sent both of us flying in different directions.  
The creature hit the floor, whilst i was flying toward another shadow creature. I could sense another shadow creature about to attack me from behind so i shot an energy ball behind to ward him off whilst i threw my hand to punch the creature i was flying towards.  
I punched the creature square in the face which sent him to the floor. Now i wasn't surrounded i could see Trunks, and the creatures were attacking him. "Trunks!" i shouted towards him. I could feel another attack from behind so i spun round and quickly dodged the hand that swung towards me but i wasn't quick enough to dodge the other hand. The attack sent me flying towards another shadow creature who had his arm extended ready to punch me. I hit it hard and was sent to the floor. My vision was all blurry and i could see a figure get thrown about.  
"Tr...uuunks..." i moaned. I had no energy. Trunks got thrown and landed a few feet away from me.

Everything went black...

-

Woooo, was that exciting?  
What will happen to Goten and Trunks?  
Find out on the next chapter!

-

Sorry for a late update.  
There going to come thick and fast now. I will try to make them more longer next time.

Feel free to talk to me on AIM or Yahoo messenger:

AIM: longy909 YIM: chibilongy909

Also visit my site at:http: ya later!


	6. The Recovery

Title: More Than Just Friends?Author: Longy909 Pairing: Trunks x Goten Disclaimer: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama. 

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryanthee, Mothman and Truten for being so great!

-

Normal PoV:

Both boys layed on the hard, almost desert, floor, unable to move. The shadow creatures all raised their hands up into the air and joined their energys together to make one massive energy ball attack. The ball was twice the size of the creatures now and growing.  
Whoooosh  
Suddenley, a powerful force came from nowhere and attacked all of the creatures at the same time, stunning them, sending them to the ground.  
It was Gohan. "Oh damn, what have these things done to you two?" he asked himself.  
He picked both the boys off and shot towards the son residence, where the others were.

Gotens PoV:

I opened my eyes and everything was a bright white. I blinked to try and get the blurry white out of my eyes. I started to focus my eyes to adjust to the room and could hear voices faintly in the background. "I do not want those boys involved in this!" it was my mum, i didn't know who she was talking to though."Why not mother!" it was Gohan, my brother. They must be arguing about something. "Because... because... they will get hurt again! Look at them in there" her voice wavered at this and Gohan detected it too as he stopped and walked away.

At the mention of "them" i immediately looked around the room, with my now focused eyes, and saw Trunks laying in a bed next to me.  
"Trunks! Trunks! Are you ok!" i shook him repeatedly, trying to wake him. "Trunks!" i trailed off starting to sob a little. Oh my dear Trunks, if those monsters hurt you i shall make them pay! "Mmm... ahhh..." Trunks started to moan. Hey he's waking up!  
"Trunks! Trunks! Can you hear me?" i shouted at him. "Goten...is...that you?" he struggled. "Yes, it's me, don't worry Trunks i'm here to protect you!" i told him "Go..." Trunks went to continue but his head hit the pillow again due to exhaustion. My poor Trunks.  
Trunks suddenly started shivering in his bed. "Trunks!" i shouted. Hey i know! He needs a bath!

I pulled the covers back and whilst i did so Trunks started to shiver more. "It's alright Trunks!" i told him. I picked him up off the sweat ridden bed, and carried him over to the doorway to the direction where the shower room was. As i walked down the hallway he clung to me more as he was getting colder.  
"Almost there!" i whispered to him. I opened the door to the shower room and looked around. "Good, nobody is in here." i told myself as I placed Trunks gently along the wall and wrappedtowels around him to keep him warm whilst i filled the bath up with hot water. We got the bath about a year ago as mum didn't want us to keep having to go outside to bath.

As the bath was almost full, i decided i better undress Trunks. I felt kind of, awkward, even though i've seen him naked plenty of times as we always changed and bathed together but i always felt... uneasy about it. I slipped his t-shirt off to reveal his muscular six pack. I then moved my hands slowly down working my way towards his trousers. I undid them and slipped them off to reveal a pair of black boxer shorts. I then slipped his socks off and eyed Trunks up and down admiring his body. I then moved towards his boxers and took them off too, revealing his penis. "Gosh!" i gasped aloud. "Oops!" i said as i slapped my hands over my mouth. His penis had grown so much since the last time i saw him naked. I sniffed my armpit and decided that i smelt sufficiently enough for me to bath as well. I took off my Gi Uniform, underwear and socks and picked my shivering, purple haired friend up and slipped him into the bath.  
As i stepped into the bath i noticed that my penis had grown slightly. "Hmm?" i poked it to realise that it had gone a bit hard as well. "Ahh, no!" i said quitely to myself. "Not now!" i told myself. I was getting an erection. For this reason i have no idea why, maybe im attracted to Trunks? Naaa, he's just my mate. But we have known each other for years, upon years.

I sat down in the bath and snuggled up to Trunks to help keep him warm. "Mmm, Goten... Is.. that you?" Trunks slowly asked me. "Yeah it is Trunks. You weren't feeling well so i'm bathing you." i told him gently. "Thanks... Goten..." and he put his arms around me and hugged me. Damn, he's making me horny as ever... "Goten... i..." he drifted off again before he could finish what he was saying.

Trunks PoV:

I woke up to feel warmth all around me and a presence to the right of me. "Mmm, Goten... Is... that you?" i asked aloud. "Yeah it is Trunks. You weren't feeling well so i'm bathing you." he whispered into my ear. Maybe, now is a good time to tell him i love him. As, all my life he's been my friend. But i think i like him in more than just one way. "Thanks... Goten..." i said as i put my arms around him and hugged him. "Goten... i..." i managed to say before falling asleep again.

I awoke again in my bed and saw Goten beside me. He must have slept with me, making sure i was alright. I pulled the covers back on my bed and went towards the window. I pulled the curtains back to just catch the sun rising above the mountains in the distance. Goten always had a lovely view out his window."Trunks! Your all better again!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Goten standing there in a pair of tight boxer shorts. "Yup Goten! I'm all better again!" i smiled at him after saying this and he smiled back. "How long have i been unwell Goten?" i asked him. "About... umm... 2 days?" he asked himself. "Yup, 2 days." he said to himself reasurringly.  
(Growl)  
"Hmm, i think im hungry Goten!" i said to him. "Heh heh heh" Goten chuckled and put his hand behind his head and grinned.Damn... that's so cute... i think i will try and tell him today. Wait! "Goten! What is happening about those shadow creatures!" i asked him. "Oh, it's ok Trunks" he told me. "Our fathers are fighting them off." he told me reasurringly.  
(Whoosh)  
"Oh no! More of those damn creatures are coming!" i told Goten whilst staring at the meteors crashing into the mountains.  
(Whoosh)  
(BANG)   
"Holy! That was really close!" and as i said this a creature jumped right in front of the window and charged up an energy attack...

-

O.o what will happen?  
Please review, i love hearing from you. You make me a better writer.  
Sorry for short chapter again. I swear i will write a long one for you at some point!


	7. Comeback: Beginnings and Ends

**Title**: More Than Just Friends?  
**Author**: Longy909  
**Pairing**: Trunks x Goten  
**Disclaimer**: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama. 

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryanthee, Mothman and Truten for being so great!

And thank you FUNImation for making everyone happy and releasing an uncut version of DBZ available on DVD.

Sorry for the wait, been really busy with school and stuff and also lost the will to write but thanks to 2 reviews (see below) they encouraged me to finish this chapter and i will try to write more up.

**-**Replys to Reviews**-**

**In reply to gf**: Yes i will update my story, here you go:)  
**In reply to HottE**: Here's the new chapter and sorry for the wait!

_**Update**_: I added a bit more and changed the end to suit the next chapter more...

* * *

**Trunks PoV**: 

As soon as i saw the creature i immediately dived towards Goten and we both landed in a corner of the room just as the energy wave was released. The wave tore through the whole house as if it were paper. "Goten" i whispered into his ear as we both lay on top of each other in a corner. "When i say, we fly as fast as we can towards the rock over there". "Alright Trunks." he whispered back. "Alright... one"  
i felt the energy of the creature raising, it was charging up another attack.  
"two..." by this time i knew it was going to fire before we could both go. So i quickly grabbed Goten around the midriff and flew out of the gaping hole where the window once was. The Shadow Creature tried to grab us but i dodged and then flew a few miles to a huge rock where i set Goten down. "Alright Goten, the only way where going to survive this is if we Fuse. "Yeah! Good idea Trunks!" he said back to me energetically. "Right, we gotta do it fast Goten!" i said to him.  
"Alright, Trunks." We got into the ready position and i could see something in the distance moving at super fast speed towards us. "What's that?" Goten asked me. "I don't know but whatever it is, doesn't look happy..." i replied to him.  
"Alright let's fuse to be sure!" "Ready Goten?" i smiled at him. "Yup!" he replied. "Ok, Fuuuu-siiiiiooooon-HAAAA"

**Normal PoV**:

A blinding light englufed the area and Gotenks was left standing in the position that Goten and Trunks were once before.  
"Alright Mr. Shadow Creature, your going down!" Gotenks pointed towards the shadow creature that had now flown upon Gotenks whilst they were Fusing. The shadow creature let out a deafening roar which shook the whole valley and rocks around them. "Is that it? This is my roar!" "HAAAAAAAA!" Gotenks shouted as he transformed into a super saiyajin.  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Uh-oh!" The creature had dived at Gotenks leaving him with split second reactions and diving out of the way of his fist. The creature then kicked his foot which Gotenks dodged leaving the creature exposed. He then fired ball after ball of energy at the creature. "Gaaaahh!" the creature let out another deafening roar and he seemed to be getting smaller.  
"What? Is he getting smaller?" Gotenks asked himself. "Eat this then!" he lunged at the creature with his fist and he hit him straight in the face. "Huh? He didn't dodge it?" gotenks asked himself. The creature took advantage of Gotenks talking to himself and whacked him with it's tail right in the chest sending him flying into the nearest cliff. "Oww.. that hurt you meanie!" He told himself.  
"THAT'S IT!" he shouted. "Super ghost kamikaze attack!" Gotenks blew a great big white bubble from his mouth which followed his form and then ordered it to attack the shadow creature. As the ghost attack was fying after the shadow creature, trying to escape the attack,  
Gotenks took the chance to make a ring of energy to bind the creature with. The shadow creature caught wind of this and rushed towards him which made him panic and shoot the half-ring of energy all over the place. The creature was gettin closer and closer and in Gotenks panic, released loads of energy balls at the creature. The creature passed right through Gotenks and the ghost was right behind it. "OH S..." BOOM a big explosion soars the sky and shakes the ground.

The fusion wore off instantly and Trunks and Goten now lay on the floor.  
"Now i wish i trained more." groaned Goten. "Yeah me too.." groaned Trunks. "Hey! You feel that?" said Trunks "Yeah i do!" said Goten.  
In unison the boys said, "It's!" ...

_6 hours later..._

**Gotens PoV**:

"And that's what happened dad! And then that's when.." "Dinners ready guys!" a voice interupted Goten.  
"You can tell me after son" my father said as he jumped up from the sofa we were sitting on, to get up towards the kitchen. As he made his way over towards the kitchen he jumped over the small ditch that was in the middle of our house due to the shadow creatures energy wave. I stood up to go and eat dinner with my family i noticed something odd. I could feel that something was... unusual... "Goten!" a voice shouted at me. I looked around to see nobody there.  
"What the?"

* * *

What is this unusual force that Goten senses? Who's voice is that? What happened to the other shadow creatures?  
Stay tuned for the other chapter. I'm sorry its **ANOTHER** short chapter. So sue me. Actually on second thought. Don't. 


	8. The real beginning

Title: More Than Just Friends?  
Author: Longy909 Pairing: Trunks x Goten Disclaimer: These characters are copyright of FUNImation and Toriyama. 

This story is purely fictional and FUNImation has nothing to do with it.

This is dedicated to Pryanthee, Mothman and Truten for being so great!

And thank you FUNImation for making everyone happy and releasing an uncut version of DBZ available on DVD.

------------------------------

Gotens Pov:

As i opened my eyes i realise that i am not in what you would call a world. It was all white all around,  
for as long as you could see. I shouted out in hope that someone was there, or could hear me. "Truuuunks! Gohaaan"  
i shouted into the white void. "Daaaaad?" but to no avail. Nobody was there. Was i dead?  
Wait! I thought i heard something? "G..." i heard off in the distance. Hey! I know! If i go back to sleep then maybe i will wake up somewhere else! So i lay down, shut my eyes and drifted off into blackness...

Normal PoV:

"Goten! Wake up!" Trunks said whilst nudging him at the same time. "Cmon Goten, i'll give you one of my toys if you do"  
Goten's eyes slowly opened and then blinked once at Trunks. He immediately shot up and looked into the sky on which he looked upon two fighting figures in the distance. "Hmm?" He asked. "It's alright Goten, we got knocked by that huge assed ki ball that shadow creature made."

Gotens PoV:

Everything was white and blurry, damn! I can't see a thing! I tried opening my eyes and realised they were already open as trying to open them made me blink. Wow, this is wierd... My eyes slowly came into focus as i started to hear a voice.  
"Goten... ki... shadow..." i could hear words in the distance. Oh no! The shadow creatues, kill me nooo!  
I tried to adjust my eyes faster and as i did so a black figure came into view.  
"Hnnn?" i tried to talk but that's all that came out. "Take it easy Goten! You got hit pretty bad by the ki ball"  
My eyes had fully adjusted now as i saw a lavender haired boy come into view... Trunks!  
"Hnnn..." I tried to talk again but the more i tried the more my head felt heavier. My vision was fading in and out as i saw flashes of the fight above me, the 2 figures battling it out.

"Why?" a voice called from nowhere. "What? Trunks? Did you just say something?" I heard the words that i said but my mouth didn't move.  
"This isn't TRUNKS!" I felt the ground vibrating underneath me along with the faint words of Trunks, i must have passed out again.  
"Hello?" i called out again. "Yes! I am here, Nibosutaka is here!" the strange voice boomed once again. "Nibasuka who...?" i asked. "NIBOSUTAKA IS MY NAME" boomed the voice, "YOU WILL GIVE ME THE PROPER RESPECT AS YOUR NEW RULERS OF THIS PLANET"  
Then it hit me, this must be the shadow creatures leader! But how was he talking to me...

Meanwhile...

Normal PoV:

"Goten... please wake up!" Trunks was asking Goten whilst nudging him gently. "Goten?" he asked again.  
"Go.." but this time he was cut short as a volley of ki balls hit inches from him, and an unconsious Goten.  
"Damn" shouted Trunks, "I have to get you out of here!" Trunks looked around and saw a small cave opening in a mountain in the distance.  
"Right, cmon Goten. Let's get you out of here!" Trunks slid his hands underneath Goten and brought him closer towards him.  
He then powered up into Super Saiyajin and flew as fast as he was able, towards the small cave opening...

Trunks landed with Goten inside the small cave opening and took him inside. The cave opened up into a wonderful antechamber in which he could see glowing blue crystals on the ceiling and walls as well as hearing a faint trickling of water.  
Trunks found a flat point he could lie Goten and placed him down carefully, he than began to examine Goten for any signs of injury.

Trunks PoV:

"Hmm, let's see now." i told myself. I started to examine Goten for any signs of injury, broken bones, cuts and things like that.  
I lifted off his shirt gently exposing his muscly stomach and began to examine his chest, arms, back and stomach for any injurys.  
"Hmm.." i said again, i couldn't see any injurys, but there might be a broken bone. I lightly pressed my fingers into his ribs in which an electric sensation went up my fingers, and arms. What was this feeling? Is it because i'm touching Goten?  
"Damn! This is not the time for one of these..." i noticed that i started getting a woody... I continued to touch Goten's body to see if he had broken bones whilst continuing to get a bigger erection. "Well, his top half is fine", i told myself.  
I then slowly slipped his boots, and Gi trousers off, exposing him in just boxers. "Right then, let's check your legs"  
Again, when i touched his foot and electric sensation shot up into my arms making me feel quite horny. Was it really because i was touching Goten? Am i just horny? As i worked my way up his legs, checking for broken bones and cuts, my erection started getting painful in my clothes as i had got near to his crotch area. "Hmm, his legs are...fine... better check his hips"  
I was pressing my fingers into his hips when Goten started to stir.

"Goten? cmon buddy! Wake up!"

Normal PoV:

As Goten woke up the first thing he realised was that Trunks was with him. Trunks had forgotten the fact that he still had his hands on Gotens almost naked body. "Hnn? Trunks? That you?" asked Goten. "Yeah buddy, i'm here." Trunks, at this point, had just realised that he was still touching Goten and blushed heavily. "Oh, i, err was just... examining you for err broken bones.. and .." Trunks stuttered and blushed more and more. "Here, here's your clothes" Trunks stumbled over Goten thrusting clothes at him. "I'll just wait over here whilst you get dressed..." he trailed off. Trunks turned around and walked towards the cave entrance staring out, extremely embarressed.  
Goten stood up and felt something in his head.."GRAAAAAAAAH" Goten exploded with pain as he held his hands to his head, then fell to his knees as once again the world blacked out...

------------------------------------

Yes! I finally updated! I probably won't update another chapter for a whilst. The story is gettin very complicated so watch out!


End file.
